Liberator
by Justinfever
Summary: The world is at peace. New fire's stirs in the hearts of the youth of Konoha. A spoiled over privileged child, wanting nothing more then to become hokage like his father before him. A shy caring child, that desires to comfort anyone in pain or paril. And a child that is determined to shake the very bedrocks of destiney. By breaking its shackles and unleashing true fury on all.
1. Awakening

Chapter one

Awakening

* * *

><p>Salada Uchiha,the last of the Uchiha, Book smart and sharp in all her studies; ranked 1st in her class. Her last report card she gave her mother rated her perfect in shinobi weaponry she was also especially superb in taijutsu. Her unnatural strength was a byproduct from her first hand taijutsu training with her mother. Haruno Sakura her mother did not take the name of her father. But her mother did take all the credit from Salada for being a loving parent. Neither she or her mother had seen her father for more than two years. She respected her father at least all the stories about him. The great rival of 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, a genius a once in lifetime prodigy. A war criminal; war monger with a twisted god complex. It was the 7th hokages son Bolt that reminded her of that. Such an annoying brat. The class clown. Was every bit an idiot as he was ambitiously foolish. When introduced to the class he yelled out that he would surpass his father and become Hokage. Himawari, bolts younger sister despite her motherly inherited shyness showed more brains and humility than her brother ever did. Boys were surely stupid. Salada wanted to put the bold print on girl superiority. Boy's feel like they have the right to control the world and girls she assumed were always viewed as inferior. Seen as objects to being only help in strive for men's dominance in the world. Salada held other idea's.<p>

During the middle of the week Salada found herself walking home after class. There were rain clouds coming in as a roll of thunder boomed in the near distance. She stopped and gazed up adjusting her glasses seeing the rolling clouds that were darkening the afternoon sky. Salada saw a streak of lightning rush across the clouds. A small smile came on her lips. She raised the palm of her hand to eye's view. A surging lightning bolt struck with thunderous boom close by causing pedestrians in the streets to run and scatter. Salada laughed as she returned her attention to her hand. "Fools, its only lightning" Not so suddenly someone slammed into Salada sending her reeling in confusion. The female Uchiha spun around forming hand seals."Looks like someone wants a taste of lightning not generated in the sky. Shanaro!" A cup of lightning formed in her right hand as she stood around seeing the fool that ran into her.

"Who stands undisturbed in the middle of the street when a storm is rolling in,huh; Really now?" Salada rolled her eyes. "Bolt Uzumaki! how surprising that it's you that would clumsily stumble on me, you're such an idiot." "Hay!" responded Baruto. "First off you snobby sleaze! My name is Baruto and I'm not an idiot, I'm the son of the Hokage, and the next one at that!" Salada smiled as the chakra in her right hand dissipated to nothing. "Is that so? I suppose only loser's become hokage then. Such big talk coming from idiot who's nearly at the bottom in class ranks?" "What was that bitch?" yelled the fiery Baruto" Let me remind you that there have been seven hokages. And i have the privilege to call two of them family. The fourth was my grandfather and my father rules today! I have history on my side, What do you have? An abandoned house sitting mother? whose definition of love involves taking prolonged abuse from a husband for years? A husband that happens to never be at home? Only underachiever and evil doers run in your family bloodline. I suggest you stay away from my families greatness! Because greatness tends to overshadow under achieving scum like your mother and father!"

Salada's facial expression grew darkly as her eyes twitched with a strange pulsing sensation that rushed into her eyes. She reached up placing a hand over her right eye under her glasses. She questioned the irritating pain that the eye was pulsating. She forced herself not to look weak by removing her eye cradling hand to her side. "Underachievers,you say?!" And what credentials or evidence do you stand by other than your own biased foolishness? Baruto smiled on with conceit as rain began to fall all around the both of them. Fellow student and bystanders ran by them seeking shelter from the coming storm. Baruto and Salada stood undeterred despite the expanding storm around them. A storm was forming between the children of prodigies, a storm that could only form from a rivalry. No, this storm was not fit for the physical world or more importantly the mental or genjutsu worlds, this was a raging storm that only enemies danced in."Oh, that's right salad dressing, your father is not here to tell you about the history of the sage of six paths is he?" Salada remained quiet only remembering Shino sensei's brief teachings about the sage of six paths during a lecture, the subject did not interest her as she held no real interest in God's or history. But the moronic boy seemed to believe something in providence. A providence that saw her as a distant second and himself a prodigy? what was it?

Baruto pointed a finger at her as a loud bolt of lightning struck somewhere in Konoha city. With his cocky stance not changing not in fear or doubt . Down the empty wind filled street a well-respected sensei came into presence of the feuding classmates. The teacher stopped staying in the shadows of a tree. Just enough to ease drop without disturbing the argument. Baruto spoke out again bold cockiness not abandoning him. "And with destiny on my side! you're due to lose and remain obscure with your overly appreciated, near extinct clan. So why don't you disappear from my presence before I decided to speed up the wheels of destiny. The Destined part when I pound your pathetic shameful name to dust. Like my father did to your-" Salada jumped forward interrupting Baruto with a brisk run and kick to the face. Salada's face read with very clear anger. Baruto high endurance and response time stayed true to his name as he swung his arms forward catching Salada in her midair attack posture. His smile held something other than playfulness as he countered his preëmptive aggressor "No matter how you dangle the threads of fate you're hampering will only prolong your suffering, believe it".

Baruto swung the attacking girl into the stone wall of the street. Salada fell awkwardly on a garbage disposal falling to the ground in a heap. Water spilled from on top the dislodged lid of the disposal unit. Falling on her face in steady streams. The water collected with garbage forming sludge that trickled on her face. Her glasses fell off in the fall to the ground; cracked and broken. The 12-year-old Uchiha struggled to focus her blurred vision as the pain began to return to her eyes; especially in her right eye. Salada looked up as Baruto faced her the sky was dark the day transformed into night, but a bolt of lightning illuminated the boasting Bolt. He held two fist out toward her with a thumbs down from both. Salada jumped forward her taijutsu prowess erupting to the surface. Her normally stoic non-existent. She landed three heavy punches to Bolts face and as she charged her hand with latent precise chakra. After her quick assault she stopped and with blurred vision stared with disbelief. Bolt held a smile with a bloody lip and nose, as he continued his verbal provocations. "Let me tell you something my mother told me!" Spoke Baruto. "Her cousin; my uncle Neji who she called her brother. Told her destiny could not be changed and that it has been decided for all of us at moment of our conception. "So go ahead you light-headed salad dressing! strike me with all the force and anger in the world and push me to the brink of death it will all be for not. Your fate of being nothing more than a glorified stepping started at the moment you were conceived. All that Neji said holds true water, backed up and further reinforced by the histories of your descendants; Salad dressing!Your family history has no shortage of failures. And you are no different. You are going to lose your life defining battles and fall into obscurity. Just as Indra, Madara, and your father Sasuke did. Such a shame, they all came to their knees. And like them before you! You will also kneel! That will be the height of your glory bitch to look up in defeat on your knees!Any Senju Decadent will supercede you one to nothing. And not only them but their cousin families too!Salada felt her eye pain double in her left eye and triple in her right. As rage swelled in her heart and breast at Bolts audacious rant. Did he really believe just because he was the hokage's son that he speak to anyone in such a way? "What the hell was this idiot talking about?" she thought "WHAT!"

Baruto continued not holding back his word's as he came arm lengths away from Salada "Who know's? you may end up like your mother and become a handy submissive housewife; that only knows how to say yes, and clean the house and wash the dishes. Kiss me and see if your worthy of being my stepping stone and controlled future wife under my will!" Baruto leaned in harshly catching a shocked Salada mouth with his. His lips were warm and bit wet "how disgusting!"Salada mentally screamed out loud with her furry coming to the boiling point. She jumped back with a kick to Bolts groin. The bullying Bolt stumbled back in pain giving her an opening. Forming hand signs she charged forward as lighting formed in her hand for the third time that day. Salada extended her right hand forward with all intent to end to Bolts crazed theories. Her eyes blurring more and more following with ever-deepening pain that was numb by her rage. Salada let out howl likes cry reminiscent to her father. Hell's Fury extending its hand to oblivion "NOW BOY, JUST FALL!" Baruto stood up just in time to see her extended lighting covered hand coming just inches away from his face. Baruto grew unwell and frightened. With a hand filled of lighting and the storm around her. Her eyes spoke more loudly then Baruto ever saw from her. Even words she spoke ever matched this aura. It spoke a thousand languages of death with terrifying means of intent. All her emotion blended with the storm around them as if the storm represented an inner unknown fury, and darkness? was this her accursed Darkness?. Baruto stared frozen in fear to terrified to counter the forces that allied itself with her. "What is this attacK? Is this the Uchiha hatred father mentioned to mother?" Suddenly out of the shadows in rain and thunder. A Jounin leveled shinobi intervened taking hold of the palms of Salada's hand stopping her dead in her tracks.

The mad girl looked up with anything but surprise written on her face. Rage and hatred carved on her face, it did not matter if all the earlier hokages had intervened to face her themselves. She would not break at anyones presence. "Salada Uchiha, how dare you use this technique on a comrade?" Salada relaxed her lighting blade and pulled away successfully from her teachers firm grip his ridiculing words angering her even more. "Konohamaru sensei?" Baruto snapped back to his normal self; The smiling and giggling that came about with sheer awkwardness was distasteful. As he informally addressed his sensei. "Hey, Yeah, sensei. Thanks for saving me, were you enjoying the weather over there in the shadows?" Konohamaru looked down at the brat that was seventh Hokage's son. Anger and disappointment were the only things that could be read from face and his tone; as he did not cater to Baruto's ego or any of his false assertions of favoritism. He felt all his teachers had favored him because of who his father was. With tongue lashing anger the Sarutobi clans leader spoke. "How dare you Baruto? How could you speak in such a demeaning hateful matter? What would your father think? Baruto straightened up as his nerves shot threw his body in fear. His father was the last person he wanted to deal with. "Please Sensei don't tell my mother and father about this! Konohamaru eyes softened a bit as he realized that Baruto was still young and did not fully understand what he was speaking. "Well Baruto I'm willing to let this go if you can apologies to Salada and walk her home with me! And yo, Salada. Who taught you this dangero-". Konohamaru turned seeing that the taijutsu genius Salada had disappeared. Baruto laughed forgetting the fragile situation he was in letting his mouth run wild.

"Typical for a Uchiha to scurry away in fear. And knowing her family's history she's probably planning the Uchiha's next retribution, such a reckoning; If she flooded lands as a tidal wave should would rise only so far on the tallest mountain. Too then only dissipate to nothing dried out and forgotten. Now, how funny would it be for me and the rest of the country to watch my father sentence her to exile orto-". Konohamaru took Baruto by the ear and began dragging him home. As Baruto screamed in pain Konohamaru screamed back whilst in the noise of thunder. The frustrated Jounin instructor decided to deal with Salada later. More importantly Konohamaru felt a strange need to speak with the sixth Hokage. Salada walked through the storm ignoring the viciousness of the gusting winds. She had walked in a slow pace for nearly an hour now. The rain came in sideways ever so often with the wind gust that carried it. The lighting lit up her path as the frequency of the lighting could now equate to her having a flash light. Lightning was a flashlight to guide her, how it was kind to her. A morbid expression formed on her face as she wrestled with that idiots words. "What was that spoiled overprivileged fool talking about? and what was that destiny crap he was speaking of? More importantly what does any of that have to do with my family and the Uzumaki family? Salada took a left down a familiar street. She saw the lights were on in her home. She walked by without the thought of meeting her annoying mother. She walked for few more blocks coming to the old Uchiha segregated district. Walking down the street she began to question what it was like for her father here growing up and coming to see the aftermath of the massacre tha-. Salada's thoughts halted with a voice that rang through the raging storm. "Salada! Salada! is that you!?"

Salada turned around to see a running raincoat figure approach her coming face to face with her with a great worry. Salada sighed as her mother embraced her. "What are you doing out here! it's storming out here and you could catch a cold, I was so worried!" Salada turned her head as her anger did not melt away with her mother's comforting presence. "What is it that you are not telling me mother!" Sakura felt surprised as Salada never referred to her as mother?" Sakura responded taking Salada's face gently making her daughter face her. "Hun, what happened today? Did Baruto bother you again? Or was the lord sixth late today for your early morning training agai-?" Sakura fell back a bit in elated astonishment as a bolt of lightning revealed Salada's eyes to her. Her daughters glasses were missing but that was not the shock. Her daughter's eyes were pure red with streaking ocular lines in both eyes. Her left eye had two tomoes that were asymmetrical to one another. And her right eye! her right eye had three tomoes; with a bit of blood forming at her eyelid corner. Sakura regained her composure and took Salada in her coat as she began walking her home. "It's okay Salada everything will be all right" Sakura's reassurance fell on deaf ears as Salada covered her right eye that was aching far more than her left eye was. She counseled herself mentally as she felt her mothers warm body pressed to her's "I am going to start getting answers mother. About father, the Uchiha, and this so-called pre planned destiny that the yellow-haired freak brought up." She had to know if they were ramblings of conceited child, or if there was more to them then just a biased tongue." I will know!" she screamed in her mind. Her anger filled thoughts felt like it could materialize through her chakra. Salada looked on, hand no longer caressing her right eye. As yet another bolt of lightning struck she saw the Uchiha crest at the walkway entrance of the segregated town that barred her name. Her eyes widened as she noticed something very different with her vision. Her vision was perfect in her right eye? Salada straightened her face with inner determination. She felt an awakening in her. Catching fire within her soul. She was going to explore all evidence and get to bottom of everything. She then promised herself one thing above all. That she would no longer fight for ideals that were indoctrinated to her in the academy. She could only trust herself and not the will of fire of Konoha. But to fire that layed in her blood, the fire of the Uchiha!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or any of its characters.<p>

Cover image credit goes to: NarutoRenegadoo1

Author notes: Tried to Correct errors to the best of my ability, i know i don't have the best grammar. But hopefully i found the real big problems. If i didn't please give me constructive criticism . Hope you enjoyed. I plan on slowly working on Liberator into a larger more defined story. Hope it get some reviews to help with my motivation. Thanks and see you next time...


	2. Catching Fire

Chapter Two

Catching Fire

* * *

><p>Salada found herself brushing her teeth in the bathroom early in morning. Her eyes sunk as her brown eye's lids remained dark, She was never really a morning person and last night was worse than usual. Her mind raged of thoughts of destiny, yellowed headed idiots . Spitting the tooth paste out she looked up and thoroughly examined her hair than eyes. Her vision was a bit blurred again but was dramatically improved. Suddenly her pain soared back into her left eye as it turned red again with the asymmetrical tomes showing up. Salada stared back in the mirror she back up into the wall great confusion. "I'm to young for this? Right now the sharingan? "This is impossible" With a bit of concentration the sharingan faded in her left eye. Salada sighed as turned the light off to go and get some breakfast.<p>

Sakura was humming out to herself as she flipped pancakes she had cooked for her daughter. Salada walked into the kitchen smiling at seeing her hard-working mother. Suddenly Bolts words rushed back into her mind. She grinned her teeth and clenched her fist. Turning her head she saw the outside sun rising in the distance over the concrete wall of the their backyard. Sarada's thoughts turned to the sixth Hokage as she spoke out loud. Maybe ill wait an extra fifteen minutes today!" Sakura spun around with a smile. "And Good morning to you m little pookie wookie Uchiha daughter!" Sakura ran up giving Salada an epic squeeze. Making her eye's bulge out while she stutter out a good morning back to her mom. "mama!"Spoke the constricted girl. "Please don't kill me, I maybe your daughter but I'm not as strong as you!" Sakura let go of her pleading daughter while poking her index and middle fingers on her forehead. "I knowhun but I can't help it". Salada rolled her eyes as she nursed her poked forehead. Sakura turned around and made plate for her daughter as Salada sat on the ground and waited patiently.

As Sakura sat down a plate for her daughter she sat down as well-looking to have their routine conversation of the morning. "So, what happened yesterday day hun? and why did you go visit your fathers old neighborhood? Salada could not answer her mother as she found several emotion's and ideals play about in her head. She however answered Sakura with another question. "Mom, what's my destiny?" Salada was determined not to elaborate at the moment. She made up her mind last night. She was going to get behind and find out everything but she was going to be sutle about it.

Sakura could not answer her daughter and remained quite. The mood in the room changed dramatically to a nauseous tension. "Well Salada, When were born we Kind of have a choice what we want to do with our lives. But, it's a bit complicated!" As Sakura finished she stood up to go prepare food for herself. She was certainly out of her element and felt blindsided by her daughters question, it worried her. 'What had happened last night for Salada to ask such a question?' She was about to ask that very question. She was too late as she saw Salada close the front door behind her outside. Sakura looked over to her plate of breakfast and sighed her daughter had taken a piece of toast with her. She shook her head as she turned the stove off walking over to the unfinished plate. She sat down and began to eat it herself. In concern and doubt in her mothering skills her thoughts came to a certain grown up Uchiha male that occupied her mind daily. "Sasuke, where are you? I need you. And your daughter needs you even more!"

Salada walked to the academy private training grounds just next to the Hokage office. She looked above the famed mountain ridges horizon of the seven carved out heads of the Hokage's. Her eyes peered over to Naruto Uzumaki's face then over to Hatake Kakashi's; the man she was waiting for at that moment. She felt a jolt of laughter erupt from her throat seeing the mask figure on the carved head. "how stupid". "And what would be stupid, Miss Uchiha?" Salada turned around with a smile as she threw punch forward. The punch landed in the palm of the masked man known as the sixth hokage. Kakashi Hatake. "Nice to meet you today bright and early Salada, I bet your surprised im here earlier then usual?" Salada smiled as she yielded taking a step back throwing her study sack to the side porch of the hokage office. Salada did question the sixth's punctual timing. "I do find it strange, Kakashi Sensei. Moreover im surprised Konohamaru sensei did not beat you here." Kakashi remained silent as he bent his back to crack it. "You know Salada you are a lot smarter than your father was at your age you know that?"

Salada Hmmed in response. Her reverse psychology worked at least half way with the intelligent shinobi in front of her. She pressed on with the issue that was surely to come up with her personal tutor"So he told you everything then?" Kakashi turned responding his pupil. "Yes indeed, He told me how you threatened to kill The son of the 7th hokage! Salada felt ashamed knowing she let her anger get the best of her at that Juvenile thing for her. But it was not the words that bugged her the most. It was who it was coming from that caused the risen frustration. The words came from nothing but a foolish boy aspiring the same idiotic dream that everyone so coveted in the village… 'Why?' she wondered 'Why did everyone admire strive to become Hokage?'

Salada broke the uncomfortable silence "Yes, I used Rakiri. And I lost my head, im sorry". Kakashi remained silent as he put a hand on his pupils arm. 'She is just like her father she does not want to admit or have the idea of being inferior to her fellow students. So she misplace's her reasons for her actions. I have to let this go she must find her own way. Sasuke did not learn from me she will, After All she's the most intelligent shinobi since the fourth perhaps even Indra. "It seems my training has reached its end with you. You can form Rakiri without any problem, a historical achievement considering you have not activated your sharingan yet." Salada reached forward as Kakashi began to walk away. "But sensei i-" Kakashi interrupted her as he waved her goodbye. "You'll now have time to have a proper breakfast from now on. And i bet you can at least for this morning think of a bunch of ways to apologize to Baruto today?Just remember who your friends and enemies are, my deer Lightning fist… And one more Look worse without your glasses, I digged your bookworm look over your fathers plain smug face for sure!"

As the sixth hokage disappeared down the roads of Konoha Salada Uchiha stood proud with a confident smile. "Lord Sixth you're the only bo-…No, man whom I respect. Shanaro!" With new reassurance she turned over again looking at the monument heads of the Hokage's her smile remained looking on at the lord sixth's head. But as her eyes drifted to the left her eyes turned grim as growl came threw her clenched teeth. Hashirama Senju, Just what destiny bound you. And if any me?" Salada turned back walking to the academy she came upon the student body that was waiting in line outside the class doors. She stayed in the back like she normally did. Bolt and the annoying Nara boy who had always wanted to get her attention; Bolt and Shikadai stood together conversersing. They were good friends always joking around and messing around. 'Stupid boys, always talking about stupid things and doing stupid thing. It never changes' Salada stood and ignored her growling stomach and decided to wait for class in solitude instead of finding a breakfast bar. 'I can wait for lunch'…

"And that's how kids Chakra travels through are bodies." Salada held her head up with a palm on her face. As the rest of the class looked to dart out the door as the buzzer approached. She took a look over to her right two students over Bolt was giving her an eye treatment as he rose his thumb up flipping it down when they locked eyes. Salada rolled her eyes and switched her head to look to her left. Shikadai caught Salada's eyes as he shifted away acting like he was not staring at her. Salada eyes widened at realization. As the bells rolled and everyone in class began storming out albeit Shino trying to tell the class of their next book assignment. Salada walked down the stairs of the built-in tables and walked next to Bolt. Bolt looked at her with disgust and stuck his tongue out. Salada ignored him as she exit the room and walked down the crowded hall. Himawari came running past surly to meet up with her older brother her as the little girl stopped bowed toward the direction Salada. Salada smiled at the young girls respect. 'That's what the world needed more girls like this one.'

Salada found herself down the roads of Konoha again the street was busier than usual. it was the end of the week and the city people usually came down to shop and experience recreation. 'Such foolish things can't people just enjoy walks in the woods?' As Salada questioned herself she caught the eye of the dynamic duo yet again. Shikadai held a bottle of water with Bolt holding a cup of ramen. Salada smiled as she moved toward the both of them as the evening went on. "Hello,their boys having fun?" Shikadai nearly spit out the water he was drinking with Baruto nearly choking on his Ramen. "oh, ahaha, Hi Miss Uchiha Salada. I'm surprised you approached me! I mean us!" Spoke the nervous Shikadai.

Salada smiled as the Nara face began to turn red. Baruto just looked at his friend awe-struck as he threw his ramen at Salada. She caught it caught the cup in her hand with ease as she took a sip of it. "Well its nice to catch you in the street again Bolt!"Salada responded proudly. Baruto clenched his fist as his eyes became red. "Bitch! How many time's do I have to say it my name is BARUTO!. B!… A!… R!… U!… T!… O! BARUTO!" Shikadai looked over at his best friend sheepishly. But I call you Bolt all the time?" Baruto looked over at his friend yelling." Hay! whose side are you one anyways!". "I believe he's on everyone's side son. Remember the world is at peace and everyone should be viewed as a comrade and not treated hostile or with anger…" Baruto looked over his shoulder with Shikadai shifting over his attention with a smile to the new speaker. Salada eyes grimmed seeing who it was.

"Oh, Hay Pop's how's it going?" Baruto said nervously. Naruto looked at his son as he crossed his arms. "Now Baruto I know you hate being called Bolt by people you deem unworthy. But that doesn't give you the right to go and antagonize everyone you deem unworthy." Baruto began to plead with his father as he pointed at Salada. "Yeah, But she called me an idiot!" She should respect me for being your son the protector of this village. It's not like her dadis protecting the vil-" Shikadai placed a hand over the mouth of Baruto. Stopping him mid sentence almost choking him out in the process. "Sorry Lord seventh, Baruto said he was going home earlier to Babysit Himawari for you and your wife Mrs. Uzumaki. So I guess since he finished his ramen he can do this now?" He released Baruto who shook his head yes. The hyperactive Shinobi began running home with breathlessness. "Yeah, Dad ill send mom to your usual meeting spot, see yeah!"

Naruto laughed at his son's erratic attention span. "Man, I was never that young." But the tree of you however seem to be older and wiser than my old team ever was." Salada looked on quietly as Shikadi blushed at the praise from the villages strongest shinobi. "By the way Salada I saw your mother down the road. She's at the pork diner having dinner with Ino, and Chouji, and Your dad is their too Shikadai. You should both go and say hello." Salada remained omissive as Shikadai answered for her. "Yes, lord Hokage we can go meet them together!" as Shikadai blushed at his fortunate prospects! Salada looked on at the hokage. His garments a collection of orange and yellow. And his hat his prestige that made everyone around him bow in humility. 'How disgusting, how overrated!' she thought. Salada's thoughts were interrupted again as Naruto placed his hand on her head. "Salada I hope you and Baruto can get along. He maybe a little hot headed but he really does care for his friends and family. If you befriend him he'll endure any torments for you!" Salada felt anger build in her as her eyes shined with disgust. 'This man! this pathetic man!'

"Just like how you endured all the torment's my father inflicted upon all those that you held dear? Or the Tsukuyomi like mind screwing he put my mother threw? Shikadai face went bleak as Naruto's face also went from happy to questioning surprise. She continued on as an anbu guard from on top a villager stand jumped down besides the hokage sensing threatening chakra level rising in the leader of the land of fire. "Tell me" she spoke one. "When did you castrate my father into the submissive vagabond gutless Uchiha bitch that he is today? I bet it felt good that he ran off from his trophy housewife, that you once desired right? And did this metamorphosis come before or after you both blew each others arms off?" 'What the hell' thought Shikadai where was this coming from? Salada may have been quite but she never gave any sign of holding this type of animosity in class. Not ever.

Naruto's face became dark as the masked anbu shinobi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lord Hokage?" Naruto gave his signature smile of reassurance as the anger that was on his face melted away with confidence. "You're the spitting image of your father. In more ways than one. But I suggest you stay to your studies and appreciate what your mother and father helped us all build." With that Naruto began walking away with the anbu shinobi disappearing in the shadows again. Salada yelled out to the retreating hokage as if she was provoking him. " I'm sure it was all after you referred to that shameful failure of a man let alone Uchiha as the coolest guy ever, such a pathetic piece of shit Obito Uchiha was. But it makes perfect sense that this praise would come from the village bastard. that you once were. So Tell me whats it like to be king of the village that once called you Demon Fox! HUH, SEVENTH!" Salada yelled out uncaring. As sweat rolled down Naruto's face as his teeth began to chatter and his body became filled with tremors. The villagers around The Hokage stopped in worry; as his chakra around him began to build. Kurama asleep woke as he felt the tug of chakra from his being. The fox peered into naruto's conscience and saw a raging fire of anger building within him. One he had not seen since the valley of the end the first time. "Yo, Naruto we can talk about it later just calm down, she's young naïve girl after all!

Naruto turned his head half way his eyes bearing the shape of the fox within him. With anger clear in his eyes. He retorted the brat Uchiha as calmly as he could. "In more ways than one, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Tread lightly Uchiha Salada the village is stronger than it ever has been in history!"With that he walked away The anbu member in the shadows had a shaky hand on his small katana on his back he looked at the young daughter of Sakura and sighed. "Naruto you're not the only one who see's the potential danger's of the future" Spoke the masked Anbu …" Naruto disappeared in the crowd as all returned to normal in the busy street.

Shikadai eyes were shaking as he sighed with great relief. "Salada, what in a full moon eye's plan was that?" Questioned Shikadai with concern in his voice. Salada did not respond she held a dark pose as she looked on the direction that the hokage disappeared in. Again Shikadai felt sick seeing the girl he held such a crush on holding such a face of anger. She seemed to blend in rage. As her hair stood up a bit as chakra surged through her body. And her glass less eyes they were empty pit of red as Shikadai green eyes questioned the weird shape in her both her eyes.

As fast as he saw her dangerous face it disappeared. Salada looked over at Shikadai and smiled with her black eyes returning. She gave a uncharateric smile as she asked for Shikadai to walker her down the street Shikadai blushed and walked side by side with her. As they both approached the restaurant that they saw their parents were eating at. Salada stopped Shikadai from walking in by taking his hand. "wait" she spoke up. "Lets talk a bit and get to know one another more shall we?" Shikadai blushed heavily and swallowed his spit. Salada smiled friendly at the boy who peaked at her so often when he felt she was not looking. "Well" responded Shikadai. "What is it you want to talk about?""Well Now let me thinking nara boy?" responded Salada. "Can you tell me what you and Baruto have talked about in referring to destiny involving the Senju and the Uchiha?" Shikadai's face turned white as he began to stutter in confusion. "Well… I, I ,I, we only talked about it a bit.

"Can you tell me all about it? Maybe even what you discussed about the sage of the sixth pathe's or anything on Indra and Madara?" Salada leaned forward her fairly sized breast came to rest gently on Shikadai's chest as her eyes looked like the begging eyes of dog. Despite publically awkward position he was in Shikadai remained straightened "Miss Uchiha…. Well, what do I get out of it if I do?" Salada mentally smiled seeing Shikadai was not totally casted under her spell. He was second to her in the class in every mark. He was no fool and she knew he held all the answers and she was going to have to play the game sharply with him. If she was to find out everything she wanted to find out. "A good friend she responded." Shikadai took his hands and pushed Salada away from him yet he was gently about it. She relaxed her act back to normal and smile admirably at Shikadai. "Well you see?" Shikadai said. "I respect you a lot for your steadfast prowess in class and your ability to stay calm under high levels of stress". "But I believe if we can start going steady we can talk about a lot more things than just old legends of God's and -"

With that said from Shikadai Salada gently reached in and took his lips with her. Shikadai was a bit shocked but relaxed finally. Salada had to admit he was calmer then she thought he would be at this action. She even began to enjoy herself as their kiss grew a bit more heated. She broke the kiss as she nodded "One step at a time" she said as she patted his nose with an index finger. Shikadai smiled. "You know I don't care if we haven't talked enough i'm not like my father I want to live life on the edge and if I see an opportunity no matter how much it shortcuts in getting ahead in life ill take it no questioned asked."Salada knew Shikadai's words were sincere, and despite normally being a turn off for girls Salada did not care for it. Salada had to respect this boy. She would not understand why this potential hokage candidate would hang with the likes of Bolt but at the very least he was not an idiot. He reminded her of herself. It will be a heartbreaking end!"Allright Shikadai Nara. From this point were going steady. One step at a time. Ill see you tomorrow."

With that Salada stepped back and began walking down the street. Shikadai called out to her. "Wait don't you want to visit your mother or my father, they may want approve of us first? Salada did not answer. As she took a left turn at the three way street. 'Geeze' thought Shikadai. 'This has got to be the greatest night of my life!' A certain pink haired adult walked out of the restaurant with her arms crossed and veins forming out of her head. Shikadai recognized it was Sakura. He turned to look behind him to see Chouji laughing along with his father facepalming himself. It was at this terrifying moment that the young Nara genius noticed him and Salada had kissed in front of a window were their parents could see them as clear as day. He gulped as his face turned white as his knuckles began to twitch.

"So, Shikadai! what are your intentions with my daughter, or were you playing shadow tricks on her? SHANNARO!" Sakura held a demonic face as blue chakra exploded into her hands. Shikadai fell to his knees and began to ask for forgiveness. "I have the greatest intentions for your daughter. But please know that i'm officially her boyfriend now. And that are feelings are same for one another." Sakura calmed as she spun around and began to follow her daughter home. she yelled just as she turned the end of the street. "You have my blessings Nara boy, just don't rub your fathers lax ass on my daughter!" With that Shikadai sighed with thanks and relief as he thanked fifth Hokages disciple under his breath.

He entered the restaurant and sat next to his father giving a sigh of relief. Shikamaru patted him on the back. "Nice catch, but remember woma-. "Yes father." Shikadai interrupted "woman are troublesome. "And don't you forget it son" With a pat on the back from his father Shikamaru asked his son what he wanted off the restaurant's menu. Salada walked down the street she could sense her mother was behind her as she turned to face her.

"Salada?" Spoke sakura. Sakura thought for a moment as she simply tapped her daughter on the head. "Nice taste and good catch." she walked passed her daughter as she began to whistle to herself. Salada smiled genuinely as her mother walked on. But a sinister smile soon replaced it. A cold dark Chakra began to stir as darkness filled her entity. As the sharingan formed in her eyes. Three tomoes bared in all glory in each eye. The entirety of her eyes held a dark crimson. 'It's time I began to move' she thought.' She finished her thoughts of the night by simply making her declaration. "It's time I began the restoration of the embers of war. And end this corrupt world with war. I will build a new world order. One built away from this godforsaken place! After all what was an Uchiha without war?'

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: This chapter, im sorry for it being so long. It also took a lot of time to fix up. im very tempted to making it longer and more drawn out. But it is a fanfic and I don't want to waste time I do have on it to much. Sorry being a grown up sucks. Again reviews are welcomed and friendly criticism is fine too. See you next time!<p> 


	3. To the east

Chapter 3

Reckoning to the east

* * *

><p>Five years have passed and now everything that Salada set out to learn she learned. Everything, from her fathers and mothers days till the time she was born…She was aware of so-called curse of hatred. About Indra her fathers incarnation. About Ashura the seventh incarnation. About Hagoromo and his brother Hamura. And last and not least was Kaguya Otsutsuki. Salada learned how she gave birth to chakra and how she planned on taking the world under her care. Forcibly and without second thought or any doubts.' Pathetic.' How could someone as omnipotent as her holding such benevolent power be defeated so easily? Salada was sure her father and mother would not appreciate their daughters thought's. The only persons feelings Salada was willing empathize with was her mothers. Everything her mother explained about herself along with the fully unabridged story of her fathers past,changed Salada's feelings toward him. She knew the stories at first more or less but hearing all the true details, Shedded a new light on Sasuke in her eye's. Salada no longer respected or even loved her father. 'Such a child lost in his mind. Resolve leaving him when it was to his benefit or to his convenience in appeasing his feeble-minded actions. Such lack of vision for a sharingan master. He deserved the glasses not her.'She hated the fact that she was his heir and offspring. And how she loathed being the decedent from a failure like Indra! Sasuke; was sad, indecisive, and worst of all an untrusting ally. It was not becoming or in any way attractive. Her mother would have to forgive her for that one. Anyone like Sasuke was not spouse material. It was insane that he could even call himself a husband. And even more ridiculous was he could proudly claim Salada as his daughter! After everything he had done, it was utterly insane. Her mother was either the most incredibly forgiving person to look up to and aspire to be like. Or she was the dumbest hormonal sucker to have existed.! Even if it was not Sasuke's intention. He was in the end nothing but a two-faced lost little boy in a grown man's world.' Salada promised herself one thing. After her mother told her everything about her life as well as her father's life. She promised she would be the one to end his miserable existence. Unhesitatingly, and without any daughter like remorse. This world was in no need for Sasuke since the day he failed to Kill the seventh. And it was time he payed a visit to the abyss. And now on the eve of her promotion to jounin, and on the Nara's keep. It was time to begin her work and to not ever look back like her father did. She may have hated Sasuke but she was going to finish what he started. Only her revolution would see the end of the Shinobi world as it was presently. A world without the elitist position's that was the kage's. Everything that the Senju had built-in history and all their heritage. Was going to be cindered to the grown in blue and black flames; her flames of justice! The world would only thrive in fairness and justice. And with the Senju's destruction. The Uchiha; herself. Would be in the shadows like all other Uchiha to maintain stability of this new world without any other rising bloodline clan that would surely want to fill the power vacuum. Either they would die, or they would surrender all their power to the new world order; A world Order in her imagine. A society not built on name nor titles nor clan. But on the back's and sweat of everyone willing to pursue their dreams for the betterment of all shinobi kind. No they would be known as mankind alone Shinobi's would not exist.'no' Salada thought even further. They would be humankind! And this was her year one. On this day was her beginning<p>

Salada found herself immersed in a long kiss with Shikadai. She bit on his lower lip as he picked her up by her back. She wrapped her legs around him as they deepened the kiss with intensity; both of their tongues touched. Shikadai with regret broke the kiss for air. His green eyes peering deep into his girlfriends black one's. "Boy am I glad to have won you instead of someone like Baruto." Salada smiled at the lame compliment as she shook her head. "You're not much of a romantic are you Mr. Nara Shikadai?" Shikadai placed Salada back on the grown. Both their hands entwining with each others as they walked down the path of the Nara woods. Whilst walking a stag jumped out in front of the walking couple a few yards down the road. Shikadai smiled as Salada and himself approached the deer with Shikadai petting the peaceful animal on its head. Salada smiled as she joined him in marveling the beautiful beast. "There, there, you seem to be a little flustered boy. Why? Nothing bad is going to happen." The stag was shaking as Shikadai tried to comfort the troubled animal. As soon as Salada began to rub its back the stag galloped off disappearing in the woods. Salada felt her long hair stand up in the air as irritation filled her. "Why is it that all animal life I come into contact with run off with their tails between their legs?"Yelled Salada with extreme frustration.' After all,I do not have any problem with animals?'. Shikadai laughed as he took his girlfriend hand. He placed his other hand on her head. "Shh, you get to upset over the smallest things Salada; Just look at this standing hair of your's!" Shikadai patted the hair down as Salada calmed."I love how black and unique your hair is, Baruto told me his grandmother was the same. Now that's strange; no?" Salada gave a friendly punch to Shikadai shoulder as they continued down the long path.

After a walk that lasted for more than an hour which remained mostly silent. Salada tugged on Shikadai's hand as suggesting to him that they should stop. Salada noticed how nervous Shikadai was getting as the heat in his hand began to build and small droplets of sweat formed at his brow. They were at the spot. They had come to an opening in the Nara keep. "You know... Salada this spot, right?! this is the spot that my! that my…My mother proposed to my fa-" Salada left Shikadai's side. Seemingly ignoring Shikadai completely. She walked away from the nervous teenager. Shikadai muttered a curse under his breath as he let go of the object he had a hold of in his pocket. He followed the retreating Salada all the way to the edge of the forest opening that lead to the eastern portion of part Nara reserve. ' It was close, he was close!'. She stood for a moment along with Shikadai standing behind her. Shikadai looked curious as the chakra in his body began to swell in him for some odd reason. Something seemed off and intimidating with Salada. She proceeded to run and jump with her sharingan appearing in both eyes. She jumped tree to tree with her regular swiftness. Yet her speed seemed unfitting for a night jump threw the wood. Her movements were irrationally fast. She moved as if legions of enemies were riding on her back. A bewildered Shikadai stood in shock as anger grew on his face. 'Where in the hell is she going, And why the hell is she completely ignoring me?'

Salada jumped tree to tree excitement was building all the along the way. Swelling beast's of emotion's were rushing through her all at once in a spine tingling fury. For five years she had waited for this. And the time had finally upon her Shikadai followed in close pursuit. He was losing stamina at the amount of speed he was giving out in order to keep up with his Jounin counterpart. She was fast and moving with incredible speed, Shikadai knew the stories of her father and speed was one of the many talents Sasuke possessed. She was most certainly her father's daughter; Shikadai was relieved Salada inherited her mother's kindness over he father's mental instability. Shikadai found himself yelling for his girlfriend pleadingly. "Salada! Slow down!" She did not respond making Shikadai grind his teeth in anger. Feelings of anger toward the sharp brunette was surfacing from within Shikadai. 'I finally bring her to the spot my mother proposed to my father and she decides to go all renegade and dismiss my presence at a whim? Maybe I should use my shadow jutsu on her, and summon a wind fan, to blow her away?' As Shikadai debated with himself if he should act or not on the troublesome burnette. Salada took a sharp turn across patch of trees coming to another opening in the woods. A quizzical expression overcame Shikadai at Salada's sudden change of movements. As he came to the opening himself. He came behind the form of his girlfriend. Salada body was trembling greatly. Shikadai stood in wonderment as Salada body shook under the moon light. 'What could she possibly be shaking for? What was she looking at?'Shikadai felt an odd feeling; believing it was himself that should have been shaking, no? The moon lit night was bright but he could not see what she was presumable staring at. Coming up besides her, the young Nara came to see what the young Uchiha was looking at herself. Despite Knowing Shikadai was standing beside her. Salada had only held other thoughts far more important to her then Shikadai. Her chosen purpose in life, her divine march to immortality was right before her 'Yes, this is it. Her genesis was at hand, and the death of Gods would be in her wake in the not far future!'

Himawari stared into the mirror as she shaved the whiskers from her face. She smiled seeing how her grayed eye were forming. As she left the bathroom to join her family at the dinner table. Her mother sat along with her father and brother. Just yesterday was her fourteenth birthday. And she was excited since she was promoted to Chuunin during the week aswell. Baruto stared at her with a sour face along with his arms being crossed. He was seventeen and just a month earlier he became a chuunin. Yet, despite the age gap and similar fighting styles. Her brother displayed to all their friends in the world that he was second to his sister in all the shinobi arts. She even made him submit in humiliating fashion over seventy times before he ever managed to finally get her to give up once in a training bout. She even developed the use of the byakugan at the age of seven with her blue eye's disappearing when she commanded her byakugan to activate. She mastered the palm style of the Hyuga in every conceivable way while revolutionizing the palm styles with the sage chakra she inherited from her father. She was even considered by Iruka, and Konohamaru as a prodigy with limitless potential. She was even compared to Hashirama Senju. Having the kindhearted spirit she held with her incredible fighting skills had everyone clamoring her as the next potential leader of Konoha. Kakashi went as far to say that she was going to become the strongest Hokage the village ever created. Himawari Uzumaki was the pride of the village and viewed by the sixth as a future kage to usher in many more years of peace and prosperity that her father had created. But right now she was young teenager trying to find her ninja way in the world. That and the fact that she had to deal with the severe jealousy of her older brother. Who desired everything she was supposedly destined to have"So father, What do you think of the lands of the east and that brewing civil war? Along with their Viceroys problem's with the Mizukage?" Naruto smiled seeing the interest's his daughter was having with world affairs" Shikamaru was the one that handled political heavy lifting. But Naruto was seeing wisdom grow before him within his daughter that he had not seen since his old sensei Jiraiya. She was far more clever than he was growing up. By leaps and bounds she was far more insightful and most important caring of others. Baruto snorted while slamming the table with both fist. He cursed at his sister while walking off to the balcony of the kage suite. Himawari stood up with her parents as her brother stormed out. Hinata looked at Naruto with concern as he motioned toward his wife to handle their troubled son. Hinata walked after her son as Himawari looked down at the ground with dejected sadness written on her face.

Comforting his daughter Naruto knelt to one knee to hug his crying daughter. Her byakugan eyes filling with tears. "Why is nissan always so mean to me? All these years picking on me and saying such horrible things to me?...i'm not the only one he makes fun of too. He says mean things to Salada ?" Naruto knelt to one knee as he took hold of his daughters shoulders. "I am sorry Himawari. Your brother deep down is very proud of you and your amazing accomplishment's. He's just trying to find himself in this world and see's you as a threat to his dreams of becoming Hokage? Himawari looked questioningly at her father; drying her tears in the process. "Foot steps?"she questioned. "But shouldn't we all walk our own path in life and not necessarily what are parents have walked? Salada has told me that the destiny of our parents should never be our centered motivation in life. That we should find our own path and seek power for the greater good of all humankind kind?" Naruto smiled as he stood up placing a hand on his daughters head. With a reassuring smile he counseled the prodigal shinobi. "You're part of a story that has yet to be told and I see strength and wisdom in you that is suited to be tested from a position of great responsibility in this world. Baruto will understand this and make his own path accordingly. But you do have a destiny to fulfill in the world. And I believe right now that your future decisions in life will leave a mark that me or Sasuke could only dream of leaving behind. Just remember who your family and friends are and to always do the right thing. No matter what the cost or sacrifice will be, and there will be sacrifice in one way or the other Himawari, there will be." Naruto reassured left his daughter as he went to the balcony were Hinata was dealing with his angered son. Himawari thought of woman she looked up to the most in the world in wonderment 'Daddy are you saying Salada is wrong? That i will more or less follow in your foots as well, And Salada will follow in her father's?'. Are me and her destined for conflict with eatchot-" Himawari shook her head feeling flustered.

Himawari smiled thinking how great her father was. She wanted to be like him, kage place aside she just wanted to see smiles on everyone's face. And that was what her father did most, make the people's of the fire country happy. 'Sorry daddy but I don't want praise or extravagant titles. I rather live a normal life outside of kage fame and all it's praise; Baruto can have it all. I hope for the day that we don't need leaders. That all we need is our families to live for, individually. Salada, thank you for making me believe in myself as well. You're a wonderful friend and I hope to fulfill my role as strong woman in this world besides you. You are such a great friend. Maybe ill even be able to beat you at taijutsu one day!' Himawari sat back down and giving thanks. She ate alone as Baruto became a handfull with his counseling parent's. She laughed despite her brothers tirade. She had made up her mind on one particular thing. 'When I grow into an adult ill be just like father and mother… and Salada as well. She's just too awesome!''And besides if there is anyone worthy to being a leader of a Village No, a nation. it is most certainly Salada Uchiha, not me or Baruto. Himawari knew Salada was quiet and only had her as a friend. But she would follow her without a moment hesitation, even in battle. Salada did nothing but inspire Himawari and she would serve her willingly and happily. How fortunate Konoha was to have a shinobi like Salada. Very lucky thought Himawari. Very...

Shikadai noticed the birt pile with several sealing tags around it. He remembered how his father told him to never come here with anyone outside the clan. This was the Nara monument made in the name of Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru's late sensei. Salada's trembling subsided as she took Shikadai hand into her's. She turned pecking him on the lips. "Remember this day? three years ago Shikadai-kun, when you snuck me into the Nara woods a brought me to this place i had asked about?." Shikadai frustration melted away feeling the blissful memories returning of three years ago. He fully turned facing the woman he loved "Troublesome me, I forgot how i brought you here three years ago. I remember you claiming this spot would be the spot would be the beginning of the rest of your life. I remember you also saying you would do something you would not regret or be afraid of doing?" "Yes i remember now, You made me promise you to bring you back here the year of my eighteenth birthday; Salada." Salada face could only be read as someone who had sensual want, as her voice sensually deepened along with her face "And now you're eighteen, and I'm seventeen Shikadai-Kun. I'm at the very age i want to be at when it all begins." They both leaned into a passionate kiss deepening it with Salada doing so with needful duress.

Shikadai let her go as he faced her. "We have come far together threw the Chunnin exams and now with your promotion to Jounin you can leave this country and make a living anywhere in the Gokage countries. I'm so grateful Salada that we live in this prosperous world. And the Hokage's policies are the reason this can happen for you Salada, praise the hokage, praise the hokage indeed! Salada's eyes squinted at the praise for fire countries leader. Yet, she maintained the romantic aura" Salada smiled on as she took hold of Shikadai in a close embrace. "I'm very grateful to have someone I love as deeply as you Shikadai-Kun. Shikadai felt it was time. He reached into his pocket feeling happiness he never felt possible. His father would approve, and over time his mother would too. But this woman was who he wanted to be with and Salada was sure to say yes. This was the place that met most to her and this would be for all time for the both of them now. Yes this moment was the moment Salada Uchiha would make him the luckiest and happiest man alive...

As Shikadai reached for the box in his pocket a twirling noise of a weapon came to make noise. Excruciating pain erupted through Shikadai's right oblique muscle. Jolting back in surprise he grabbed at his side in shock! Blood poured through his chuunin vest in life threatening quantities. As he gripped at the deadly wound he began to gasp for air. The horrified Nara looked up with an aggrieved expression as horror and shock crushed his once euphoric mood. Salada held a Kunai in her hand fresh blood trickling off its sharp edge. Her face was unreadable to him. Something he had never seen outside the chuunin exams. Her eyes were villainous her lips crept up into a wicked smile. And under the shadow of the moonlight Her red eyes gave the finishing touches as if she was a demon revealing herself. Shikadai stumbled back against a tree. He was now coughing up blood as he felt chills rush through his body, while his breath's became shallower. Looking up at the woman he did not recognize tears began to fill his eye's. Eye's holding nothing but; sorrow, hurt and betrayal "Why?" he spoke with his voice coming out in low gurgle. Salada Ran up to Shikadai's trembling body barely giving him time to react. Eyes gleaming red with devilish flair. The eyes of a Uchiha; The eyes of a devil!. With her sharingan activated. A sadistic smile overcame her slowly as she answered his pathetic question. " You're right Shikadai this is a special moment I have waited for! the moment I become reborn, and the moment my revolution begin's. This is the beginning of your lands beginning end." With that She viciously with no remorse sliced Shikadai's neck wide open. She twirl the Kunai up stabbing him in his left eye. Her hand was drenched with blood. She spread her palm out marveling the steam rising from her hand. Shikadai slid to the base of the tree. He began to crawl with desperation on the ground while he bleedout from his neck, with the kunai embedded in his eye socket.'Mommy, Mama' Tears spilled along with blood to the cold grown below the dying Nara. The thoughts of a overprotective troublesome mother were his last thoughts...

Salada pulled out chakra blade reminiscent to blade that Asuma Sarutobi had used. She pounced on the dying Shikadai ruthlessly bludgeoning him on the back of his head with her fist entwined with the sharp brassed knuckle. After several punches she turned the brass knuckle on its sharpest end striking it down onto the back of Shikadai's neck viciously. Standing up Salada approached the explosive tagged monument. Her Sharingan eye's changing as blood and tears rolled down her cheeks from both of her eyes. A circular form took over her Sharingan eye's. Her eye's shrinking in their full ocular redness as the remaining redness took scythe like edge shapes opposite of eachother at the edge of Salada's iris's. She blinked for several seconds as she wiped the blood from her face. A small tear formed at the edge of her right eye again as look of sadness came on her face. Followed by a deathly smile of pleasure. The moonlight disappeared for moment as darkness compassed her entirely. Nothing good could approach her only death, agony and darkness. She had entered into the realm her father flirted with so many times in the past. More times than he ever flirted with Salada's mother. And she would be sure she would not return. She was home. She did not become engaged to Shikadai for she became engaged with darkness the moment She tried to kill Baruto five years ago. And now she was married to it for all eternity. And married to it happily. The moonlight returned Salada to light after her unholy baptism. Reborn from darkness; Mistress death, spoke her first word's"It's important to suffer the loss of a loved one. Especially if you need more power to fulfill your goal's? wouldn't you say so father?"

Salada made hands seals as the earth below shook and crumbled. All the tags exploding over the dirt plot destroying the late Sarutobi's monument. Salada remained untouched despite being near the explosion. Everything that she could see that could harm her simply disappeared from existence! She felt an awakened power, that made her feel nearly invincible. The ground below her shook as rocks cracked and exploded up from the pit. "Daton earth divider." The earth below the pit rose several feet splitting at all sides outside its center. The soft rocks and dirt fell off the edges. The loss of earth in the pit gave sight to a decapitated figure of a person at its bottom. Salada approached the gaped hole peering down per her red peering down purple ones.

Salada jumped into the near empty pit as she cleared the dirt around a decomposing head. She rubbed away the dirt that covered the head's mouth as it spit dirt and gasped for air. Salada stood on a knee as a deadpanned look came on her face. The decapitated head spoke, The history of this man readied Salada not to expect anything less than what she was about to here. "What in the Name of Jashin are the fuck are you? The voice was dry and raspy as Salada just stared on not answering the talking head. The head rose a disappeared eyebrow. "What the hell bitch, did i stutter or are you deaf! answer my damned question. Who the fuck are you a friend of that faggot that put me here?!" Salada performed a summoning jutsu as a med kit appeared before her. She opened it pulling out strong Uchiha windmill wire. "Who am i?" She spoke above a whisper" The future savior of this world and fortunately for you, your savior…Hidan of the Akatsuki!" Hidan laughed out loud in response. This bitch was nuts.'" sorry bitch, but my savior is Jashin. And if you don't believe that then get the fuck out, he's the one that guided you here. And he's the one that will now guide me to kill that punk ass kid that put me in this asshole in the earth!" Salada chuckled sincerely at Hidan's rant. 'He was going to be fun to work with for sure' she thought. As she took a needle from the med kit and tied it to the end of the wire. She pitched her proposition to once proud immortal."Tell me Hidan, how would you like to become the new leader of a lets say? Neo-Akatsuki? and the future governor of a Neo-Yugakure; Lands expanded with a glorified nationalist agenda? That's Let's say in your language. A militarized marvel that makes its neighbors piss in fear?"

Hidan rose both his eyebrows at this. As he stared at the woman who was saving what was left of his life. A Mangekyou Sharingan user to boot. Seeing the death glint in her eyes and the scythe like features her Mangekyou displayed made him smile. He then fully realized this was the answer to his prayers; She was. "Hmm, really you don't say! And why would I align myself with you an Uchiha of all people? Your people tend to get their asses kicked all throughout history? Salada pulled his head out from the dirt making Hidan face her properly. "Because…" she spoke while raising her wired needle between both their faces. " I have goals that far surpass those of your dead organization, or that of Madara Uchiha. And my goals can only be achieved with the sacrifice of hundred's of thousands of people. New lakes will form in the landscapes of this world from the sheer quantity of blood that will be spilled in my wake. That is what I will give you Hidan of Yugakure. All the blood and death that will appease your God more than twice over. And i will also give you more power than any kage has ever possessed in history. Hidan spit a rock out of his mouth at his rescuers face before it could hit her face it ceased to exist. Hidan looked questioningly on but digressed. 'This bitch was is the real deal. This was not a joke from that fag that put me hear' "All Right Uchiha what's your name?..." Salada introduced her self. Placing Hidan's head back in the dirt. She then grabbed one of Hidan's dismembered legs. " My name is Salada... Salada Uchiha".

Hidan snickered as he felt excitement overcome him due to his ever brightening fortune's ."Well, Salada Uchiha formerly of the hidden leaf i assume?, Where do we begin after you stitch my sorry decomposed ass up, Huh?" Salada smiled back, she grabbed a piece of Hidan's torso beginning the long stitching process. Her hands glowed blue as she stitched at a hurried pace that would make anyone stare with astonishment. Hidan sighed in amazement at her quick stitching motions. She began to tell her plans to her new partner "After we get you all cleaned up; lean and mean. We move across the sea; past the land of water. It will take time but this is the beginning of a revolution that my father never had the chance to follow through with. I on the other hand have resolve that can move mountains, you can be sure of that and quote me on it Hidan. In short time We will kill all the Kage, and disband the village system for good." Hidan hmmed as he saw himself having more purpose and divinity in his life than he ever thought possible. Even Pain never promised such things to him to the extent that this woman was promising him now. ' So Jashin still has serious plans for me to execute? This woman before me is the lords weapon of reckoning. She will bring forth the blood and death of thousands in the process; this will surely please Jashin unquenchable thirst for years to come... So be it, i will follow Jashin's plan and become whatever this woman wants me to become. My Scythe aches for blood i will follow the lords plan. Yes, how could i refuse Jashin's reckoning! It's time for Hidan of the Akatsuki to rise from the earth below as a member of Salada Uchiha's Neo-Akatsuki. Mercy shall never reach any my victims. in jashin's name amen!'

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for following and favoriting this story whoever you are. You have motivated me to keep doing this. Hope you enjoy and see you on chapter four, The start of the Salada Uchiha retrieval arc. See you then guys...


End file.
